Rachel
Rachel (Katakana: レイチェル, Rōmaji: Reicheru) is a fiend hunter from the Holy Vigoor Empire who debuted in the 2004 title, Ninja Gaiden, though made her Dead or Alive debut in the 2013 title, Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. Cursed by her demonic Fiend heritage, Rachel's goal in life is to hunt down and destroy all demons in existence. She met Ryu Hayabusa while on a crusade to slay her own twin sister, whose fiend blood had corrupted her human side. With Hayabusa's aid, she was able to accomplish her heart breaking goal and the two have been close friends ever since. History Early Life Rachel is female human who is turned to demon but she also have human look , and her sister too. Vigoorian is who turned them to demons . rachel and alma there are a female Germany hunter to demons , alma is dead but rachel is alive because ryu who save her in the cave. Character Appearance :See also: Rachel's Costumes Rachel is a tall statuesque woman with pale skin, platinum blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a curvaceous and buxom figure. She is usually seen wearing a skin-tight black leather combat suit cut in ways that reveal her skin. She wears alot of revealing outfits in-game, including a revealing nurse dress, short-shorts and a crop top that exposes her tattoos, and a more modest blue business jacket and skirt. Personality Rachel is a battle hardened warrior who feels the desire to hunt down and kill all demons. Though she feels the need to put on a tough face when dealing with people, she is a kind and caring soul whose only wish is to help people. Her cursed lineage has caused her to become a Fiend Hunter, but she truly fights to protect others. Etymology Rachel (רחל) is Hebrew in origin, and means "ewe", which is a term used to describe an adult female sheep. Relationships Ryu Hayabusa Hayabusa and Rachel's relationship was initially complicated due to Rachel's coldness towards Hayabusa, while Hayabusa didn't like Rachel when she was testing him during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident in Ninja Gaiden. Despite their differences and ideals, the two have come to mutual terms, forming a working relationship as well as a close friendship, and slay the evil Fiends together whenever they meet, with Rachel slowly beginning to trust Hayabusa over time because of him rescuing her from enemy capture multiple times while she was on a crusade to slay her own twin sister, who had become evil due to the fiend blood in her veins. Her respect and admiration for Hayabusa can be seen in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate when she says he's like having the strength of a hundred others. Ayane Rachel seems to share a working partnership with Ayane since they first met, though they dont share a win tag pose Rachel calls Ayane's name during the fight. Momiji Rachel may seem to have a mutual respect for Momiji and she forms working partnerships with her very often as she helps her out on her journey. Gameplay :See also: Rachel's Command Lists Rachel's fighting style is based from and is similar to Nicole-458: she utilizes brawler style attacks, but Rachel doesn't seem to use any formal martial art or style. She has a high damage output, and her throws do very good damage. She can also throw the opponent while they're in the air, opening Rachel to perform air combos. Her combos are damaging, but they are short, and relatively easy to hold and counter; her speed is also below average, making her easy to predict, as she lacks many moves, and her combo starters lack many follow up attacks that can confuse the opponents. Her holds can help her win in extremely tense matches, and since most of them involve hitting the opponent away, they do downright horrific damage when her opponent is near a wall. She is recommended for all skill levels, due to her simplistic combos and damage output, and she overall is a fairly balanced character, with her speed and lack of move mix-ups being her only major disadvantages. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (Playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (Playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (Playable, 2015) Non-''Dead or Alive'' Appearances ''Ninja Gaiden'' Rachel made her debut as an NPC in Ninja Gaiden (2004) before becoming a playable character in Ninja Gaiden Sigma. ''Musou Orochi 2: Special'' Rachel, along with Seimei Abe, appear in the Japan only Musou Orochi 2 Special, the PSP port of Warriors Orochi 3. She later appeared in the world wide WiiU port of the game, Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper, with series newcomer Momiji and Shennong. Her special stage is New York merged with Jiang Dong. In Popular Culture Dead Fantasy Rachel appears in the fan-made CG series Dead Fantasy. Also Known As *Fiend Hunter - Dead or Alive 5 Games Fighter Quotes * Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate/Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Musical Themes *El Diablo ~DOA5 Ultimate mix~ - Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade Gallery Trivia *Rachel's fighting stance is similar to Sarah Bryant's stance. *Since Nicole-458 couldn't be included in Dead or Alive 5, Rachel was given a similar fighting style.EventHubs - "Director: Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate is a reflection of the feedback we received" *Even though she was added to Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, it is unknown if she participated in the tournament or not. *Her light ground attack involves her grinding her heel into the back, crotch, stomach, or leg of the opponent; Strangely when it connects sometimes, it does damage despite her heel not physically touching the victim's body. *Rachel's 2013 Halloween costume is a reference to her twin sister Alma. *Prior to her formal debut in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, a woman in a red dress was seen interacting with Maria who bore a similar appearance to Rachel in Christie's flashback in Dead or Alive 4. *Rachel's 2014 Halloween costume was originally intended to be for Kasumi. External Links * *Ninja Gaiden Wiki: Rachel *Koei Wiki: Rachel *Dead Fantasy Wiki: Rachel References Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vigoorian Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Counter Fiend Combat Practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Characters